Couple
by redhead1608
Summary: this is my first fanfiction and i made it an OF
1. Chapter 1

Bright and early I walk into the squadroom; Olivia and Casey are the only ones there, besides Captain who is in his office with the door shut.

"Good morning ladies" Fin said as he walked by.

"Good morning Fin" they both responded

Olivia was going over a file, while Casey was asking her questions, multitasking. It seemed pretty hard to do considering reading these files weren't exactly the easiest. Elliot walks in rubbing the back of his neck and looked like he got no sleep whatsoever.

"Tough morning El" Olivia asked as he walked past her desk and plopped into his chair.

"The twins were up all night screaming about how the boogey man was going to get them; Maureen is depressed because her boyfriend is now her ex boyfriend".

"I can see why you got no sleep" Olivia pleaded with sympathy.

Then out of no where we here Captain's door open quickly making a startling sound. He walked quickly to the detectives desks, with a worried look on his face. "Everyone I have some news but it's not good, Jon was mugged last night and is in the hospital right now, but he's fine. There's a Detective Rainya McCloud that is going to be filling in for Jon and when she gets here I will introduce you all." As he started to walk back to his office.

About an hour later a skinny, tan skinned Puerto Rican woman walked into the precinct. Fin who was high in paper work like everyone else at first didn't even notice that she came in. She seemed very shy and easy going but yet there has to be something underneath the skin that made her become a cop.

"Excuse me, I'm Detective Rainya McCloud, and I was wondering if you could point me in the direction of finding Captain Creagen' she spoke quietly, so quietly that Fin could hardly understand what she had said.

: Captain's office is right there, he responded rather startled.

Thank you, she replied a little bit louder than her previous tone.

She quickly went up to the Creagan's door and knocked, when hearing the reassuring come in.

Detective Rainya McCloud, I'm Capt. Creagan, welcome to the special victims unit. I hope that you can handle the stuff that we handle here and I heard from your previous Capt that he has much faith in you that you can.

Thank you sir, she said kind of shocked and surprised that she had support.

Shiftily walking through his door and back near the other detectives, Creagan announced this is detective Rainya McCloud, Rainya this is Elliott Stabler, Olivia Benson, and your partner for the time being Fin. While giving a faint hi and shaking hands with everyone she felt like she had no reason to be nervous like she was before. Rainya walked over to her desk to notice that the previous Detective either work a lot of extra hours on paperwork or blew through it fast considering the small stack compared to everyone else's. Capt went back to his office, while there were no major cases going on the squad was quiet and content raveling in paperwork. When captain quickly came out of his office with a big case. He walks over to Fin and Rainya, with a rather disturbed look upon his face.

Fin and Rainya you have a case he spoke wile finally letting out a breathe

What's the story Capt Fin asked know that if he asked what happened he would get a stupid response for a stupid question.

A five year old girl was found raped and beaten in Chelsea he responded uneasy.

Were on it Capt. Fin and Rainya said both giving a reassuring faint smile as they grabbed there jackets and walked to the car.

The case was rather uneasy for either of them, the little girl was so small and bruises covered her skin like chicken pox would, from what they could see not one spot was left untouched. As they approached her closer they saw a kind of scared look on her face. Fin was the first to speak to her sincerely and caring which you would think is impossible from how he looks tougher exterior.

Hi, my name is Fin I'm a cop I'm here to help you he said showing her his badge and letting her hold it, she seemed a lot more comfortable.

Sweetie what's your name he asked looking into her eyes as her little hands traced around the curves in the badge.

Her eyes shifted from the badge to Fin's face.

When she spoke she was soft, innocent, and sweet like a gift from god. My name is Harmony Saintlier.

Harmony that's a pretty name, how old are you?

Five

Fin and Harmony were getting along great, he didn't need Rainya there to watch, so she whispered to him I'm gonna go talk to the doctor when he nodded in response she left the room. After a half an hour later Rainya walked back into Harmony's room and saw her and Fin joking around and laughing. Fin saw Rainya and told Harmony that he would be back later, and gave her his card, if you need anything call me okay sweetheart and wrote his cell on the back, just tell the nurse and she'll help you, She smiled in response and he handed it to her.

Rainya why don't you go get the car and I'll be right out, there something that I have to do.

Rainya said okay understanding that he wanted to go see his partner before they left.

Fin walked away and found out what room Jon was in and saw the door was open. He tapped on the door as he entered. He saw Munch sitting there peacefully. Munch looked over the rims of his glasses like he always did as Fin walked in.

You no, I know that you love the hospital but you could have at least waited before coming to one Fin said in a smart ass tone.

Well you no the scenery is so nice here I couldn't stay way. They both chuckled.

Are you okay? Fin asked caringly

Yeah I'm great, other than the fact I'm getting poked at. I can't wait to get out of here, how's your temporary partner.

She's alright I guess, don't really talk that much a great change from you. Well I have to get back to the squad but I'll be back later.

Thanks for the warning Jon stated sarcastically.

Fin left the room, glad to see that his partner was okay and was still acting like his normal self. He got to the car, and got back to the case that they were working on.

What did the doctor say?

That the bruising would heal soon, she had a rape test and sperm was present.

The asshole did rape her.

What did Harmony say?

She said that she was with her mother and they were going somewhere not sure where and this man picked them up and was sweet to her, watched cartoons and then he went to answer the phone and when he got back he was really mad. Rainya the fear in her eyes were unbareable, she saw him staring at her contently and she started to move back and he started to touch her and take her clothes off. When she started crying and tried to get away he started hitting her. She said that all she wanted to do was see her mother. And the guy started to touch her between her legs and then unzipped his pants and put himself inside her.

When they got back to the squadroom, it was almost seven, they filled in the rest of the detectives and Capt. Since they didn't really have anything to go, except to go question the mother, Fin wanted to go and question her, but Rainya couldn't cause she had to go pick up her daughter, since this would be after hours. Olivia offered to go with him and Fin excepted. They got into the car and started driving to see Jennifer Saintlier in Chelsea. Fin filled Olivia in on what was going on, Fin and Olivia were both disgusted. They stopped and parked in front of a apartment building that was run down. When they got to the apartment door they knocked and a teenage girl opened the door.

Can I help you? The girl with long brownish red hair asked puzzled because know body ever came by usually.

Yes I'm Detective Odafin Tutuola and this is my partner Detective Olivia Benson and were looking for Jennifer Saintlier.

She's not home yet the girl answered innocently.

Fin looked at Olivia and she spoke well maybe you can help us

I'll help you in any way that I can, she said opening the door wider and moving her body out of the way letting them come in.

Fin and Olivia followed the girl into the living room and they say on the couch opposite the girl.

Fin looked at the girl, what's your name?

Hope

How old are you?

15

Hope, when was the last time you saw your mother?

Hope started to think, her and my sister Harmony were going out somewhere I don't know where and they left at about 7:30 this morning.

Do they usually stay out all day without stopping back home? Olivia asked glad to hear that they at least got the right apartment.

Sometimes, but rarely when she has one of us with her.

How many siblings do you have? Fin asked

There's 3 of us, me, Harmony, and

Right when she was about to say the last name, a girl that looked exactly like her walked through the door with a boy that looked about 17. Harmony leaned forward to look to see who came through the door and finished her sentence to the detectives.

And my twin sister Dream.

Dream walked in the room with the boy behind her as the boy took a seat on the chair Dream sat on his lap and asked what was going on?

Hope spoke up these are Detectives Olivia and Oda (forgetting how to pronounce Fin's name)

Fin he spoke up.

Oh Dream said still confused on why they were here.

Fin and Olivia both looked at each other and Olivia spoke up and took a picture out of her pocket.

Is this your sister Harmony? And she past the picture to Dream who was the closest.

Oh my god, Dream screamed and dropped the picture on the floor and it slid over by Hope, she picked it up and turned it over and you could see tears starting to form in there eyes. Dream was already crying on the boy's shoulder and he was trying to comfort her. Hope held the picture and just stared at it as the tears fell from her eyes. Olivia went over to her and held her as she cried and slid the picture out of her hand and held it out for Fin to take. As the tears started to dry on their faces both girls looked up looking for an explanation. As Olivia started to speak they all heard a crying. Hope jumped up and ran in the other room. Olivia and Fin both looked at each other confused Hope told them that it was only her, Dream, and Harmony. Hope walked back in the room holding an infant in her arms.

Fin was the first to speak, Hope I thought that you said your only siblings were Dream and Harmony.

Hope being surprised that Dream didn't butt in said quietly and ashamed this isn't my sister, she's my daughter Melody.

Fin and Olivia where both surprised at what they were hearing, this little thin, shy, 15 year old girl had an infant daughter. This is when Dream butts in and speaks up

Yeah she wont even tell anyone who the father is like it isn't important, and we can't even go on old boyfriends considering she hasn't had one.

Dream shut up.

Hope why don't you grow up you little whore.

Fin and Olivia didn't like where this was going so they separated the girls in different rooms. Olivia went with Hope and Melody in the baby's room and Fin stayed with Dream and the boy in the living room.

Olivia looked at Hope, Hope look at me

She look away from the bundle in her arms and looked into Olivia's eyes.

Why wont you tell anyone who the father of your baby is?

She choked on her words but you could understand them perfectly, It's not important, only she is, Hope readjusted the baby in her arms and then put her back in the crib and spun the mobile. And then sat back down next to Olivia.

Do you have any idea where your mother is?

The only thing I could think of is with her stupid boyfriend Chad, but she wouldn't be with him because he's on a business trip and Harmony. Is Harmony okay.

Olivia not wanting to tell Hope, said something happened but she will be fine.

Fin looked at Dream and the Boy who had moved from the chair to the couch. She looked at him and spoke.

Detective this is my boyfriend Dylan.

Fin nodded confirming that he heard her and then went on with his questioning.

Dream why do you think your sister wont tell you who the father is?

I don't know maybe she's embarrassed because she never had a boyfriend and she probably had one moment with a guy and she went to far and got pregnant. But the weird thing is that she was usually always home with Harmony and if she was out she took Harmony with her and she doesn't act like that in front of her.

Fin was confused by this.

Fin is my sister going to be alright?

Fin answered as honestly and briefly as possible, she'll be fine.

Can I see her?

Of course.

Fin got up and walked towards the other room where Olivia and Hope were. He tapped the door and walked in they were both still talking.

Liv were gonna bring Dream to see Harmony, Hope do you want to come.

Yes but I can't right now, I have Melody to care for.

Okay Fin said understanding that she had a little one to care for and was glad that she was taking responsibility. Olivia looked at Hope and said if you need anything, think of anywhere your mom could be, or just need to talk you call, anytime. Olivia wrote her cell phone number on the other side of the card and handed it to her and Fin also gave her his. She thanked them and hugged Olivia. As they walked from the bedroom to the living room, Dream's boyfriend Dylan had left so Dream was waiting to leave all ready. They drove quietly to the hospital. When they got there Fin went into the room first to tell Harmony that she had a visitor. Harmony was sitting contently when Fin came into view she got all smiles on her face. Fin sat on the side of her bed and spoke softly to her

Harmony sweetie we got someone here to see you.

Is it my mom she said excitedly.

No honey, he motioned for Dream to come into view,

When Harmony saw Dream she was just as excited as she was when she assumed that it would be her mother. Harmony hugged Dream and asked a question,

Dream where's mommy?

I don't know baby she said sadly holding her and looked into Fin's eyes sadly.

Fin felt that something was wrong that their mother wasn't there or anywhere to be known. He said some reassuring words and asked Dream if she was gonna stay with Harmony the night when she replied yes, he took out his card and handed it to her after writing his cell number on the back, if you need anything just call me I don't care what time it is. Dream nodded and kept holding her sister as Fin and Olivia left the room.

We got to find their mother Fin said and they both new it to.

They went back to the squad room and started to fill up the bored with pictures and names of people involved. They started with Harmony, then her mom, Dream, Hope, Melody, Dylan, and the mom's boyfriend Chad. When it got to be 10:30 they decided to call it a night. As Olivia started to shut down her desk and get her stuff together Fin went out to the rooftop. When Olivia noticed that Fin wasn't in the squad room, and his stuff was still there, she knew that he would be on the rooftop. She went up and saw him tightly griping the railing and looking down, she went over to him put her hand lightly on his back and whispered in his ear don't jump. He looked over at her and he was trying to be strong and hold the tears back. She could tell that this case was hitting him hard. She went closer to him and wrapped her arms around him, showing him that everyone needed a hug sometime. He wrapped his arms around her as if he was holding on for dear life. When he started to let go, he whispered thanks in her ear. No problem was her response. They started to walk back down to the squad room to gather their stuff and head in for the night.

Liv, do you want a ride home.

Yeah thanks Fin she said with a smile on her face.

They started to drive and when they got to outside her apartment she looked at Fin again and asked do you want to come up for some coffee or a drink?

Fin who was having a rough night decided that having coffee with his best friend sounded like a good idea so he replied sure thanks. They both smiled at each other before they stepped outside where the air was chilly locked the doors and went into the apartment complex. They went to the elevator and up to the fourth floor where her apartment was and unlocked door 4L. They walked in and flipped the lights on, the apartment was set up nicely for someone who is hardly ever home. Olivia turned the coffee on and led Fin into the living room

Make yourself at home and I'll be right back she said disappearing into the other room.

Fin made himself comfortable on the couch laid his head back as he waited for Olivia to reappear. When she did a couple of minuets later she was wearing a skin tight spaghetti string tank top and pajama bottoms. Olivia went out into the kitchen and the coffee was already done. She already knew how Fin liked his coffee, so she made both of them and went back into the living room and handed one of the cups to him. She sat down next to Fin only a couple of inches from him. He looked at her up and down and believe that he was checking out his partner. She saw him eyeing her and she starting to blush as she brought the cup up to her mouth and then put it down on the table. Fin did the same thing.

You know your teasing me he spoke out of the open

Olivia who was surprised that he said something said really and started to laugh, as she moved closer and kissed him on the cheek.

Fin blushed slightly and smiled, and he turned put his hands in Olivia's waist. She looked over feeling a tingle on her skin as his hands touched her. He got really close to her and kissed her on the lips. When the quick kiss broke, Olivia was blushing but they were both satisfied, Fin moved his hands back to his knees. Olivia moved her whole body closer so she was basically on his lap, put his hands back on her waist and started to kiss him again, feeling a spark every time that they kissed and touched. As they kissed Fin started to slowly put his hands under Olivia's shirt just enough to feel some skin. While Olivia got on top of Fin's lap her legs separated on each side of him, as she started to take his jacket off of him. When Olivia was just about to finish unbuttoning Fin dress shirt, and as he was kissing her neck, her phone rang it was Cregan saying that he needed her to call Fin and they needed to get down there ASAP. Olivia hung up the phone placed it back on the table, kissed Fin and said that was Cregan he needs us to get down there now. As she slid off of his lap, she purposely brushed her knee across his manly hood. Your such a tease he said as she left the room to get dressed, as Fin smooth out, tucked in, and buttoned his shirt. As he threw his jacket on Olivia came out dressed and ready to go. She grabbed her phone, gun, and badge; they then went out to the car and sped to the squad room. When they got there Elliott and Rainya were already there waiting for them with Capt. Relieved that they both got there Captain announced:

Fin and Olivia you two are on this case together, I'm pairing Elliott and Rainya together. Now Jennifer Saintlier was found and she is in a coma at the hospital, now you two have any leads on who could have done this to the mother and daughter. Right at that point Olivia thought walking over to the board the mother's boyfriend Chad. If Jennifer was out with Harmony then maybe he surprised her and raped and beat Harmony and put the mother in the hospital.

Captain thought about the possibility of that even being reasonable, and said but we don't even know if this guy had a history of abuse.

Fin looked at the board and looked at the picture of Hope and Melody. I'm taking a long shot with this but what if Chad raped Hope first producing Melody.

Captain look at them and said what does Hope say about the father of her baby?

Olivia spoke up and said that it's not important only Melody is.

What Captain said looking at her, thinking that she was over tired and started acting like a smart ass.

Olivia looked up that's what she said to me when I asked her, but that could just be that she's afraid.

Fin spoke up that could be it to because Dream said that it was weird that Hope got pregnant considering that she never had a boyfriend and that when she went out and when she was home she was with Harmony and she wouldn't go spontaneous out of no where with her little sister right there. And that could explain not saying who the father was.

Cregan looked up and said go home and get some rest we'll bring Hope in tomorrow and question her some more. And he dismissed his detectives. Olivia and Fin went to the car, and drove up to Olivia's apartment. They both went up to the apartment as she opened the door Fin put his hands on her hips, his thumbs slightly touching her butt. They both walked in, took there jackets off and threw them on the table, and kicked there shoes off. Fin went behind Olivia and picked her up and carried her to the room. He put her down when they reached her bedroom they both walked in Olivia went over to her dresser threw her gun, and badge on it, along with her mother's necklace that she always wore. Then she took off her button up shirt so she only had her tank top on. When she turned around Fin was already laying on the bed with his dress shirt off so he was only in a wife beater, and dress pants along with Olivia. She crawled up next to him and rested her head on his chest, and Fin rested his hand on her thigh, and they both fell asleep. The alarm clock went off at 7:30 Olivia squirmed to get up but forced herself to get up; she looked over at Fin and kissed his cheek and said it's time to get up. He opened his eyes and kissed Olivia back, they both got ready for work and left. Olivia picked up her phone when they got to the car and called Hope.

Hello

Hello Hope its Olivia, listen Fin and I are going to come and pick up you and Melody in about twenty minuets, okay see you then.

Fin and Olivia first went to the prescient to tell Capt so he didn't think that they were late and to grab something from the desk. After that they arrived at the apartment building and when they knocked on the door, Hope answered it but she had a black eye and a couple of cuts and bruises. She let us in without saying anything and she grabbed Melody who was already in the car seat and they went towards the door and we followed her making sure that we locked the door. In the squad room we left the baby sleeping in the car seat in Creagan's office because that was the quietest place. They led Hope into the interrogation room. Olivia and Fin sat across from her and started to ask her questions hoping that she would open up to them.

Olivia started first Hope what happened to you, who gave you a black eye and all though cuts and bruises?

No one did

Fin spoke up Hope who are you protecting, I don't believe that you just went to bed nothing happened and you woke up with cuts, bruises, and a black eye.

Hope just started to crying because she knew that she was right.

I can't tell you.

Fin asked the next question Who's the father of your baby?

I told you that's not important only she is, I can't stand her father and it was, it was nothing

Olivia and Fin both looked at each other and could see that she was still hiding something from them.

Hope why didn't you call us for help, when whoever did this to you?

He said that if I talked to you guys that he would, he would do something to me and kill my baby.

Fin picked up on how she startled when she said something to her and not what he really said, What did he say he would do to you?

He said that he would, he would rape me again. Now she was covered in tears her hands trying to cover her face as if she was ashamed now.

Olivia asked Did he rape you last night?

Hope shook her head yes and I tried to fight him off, I tried but he wouldn't budge. He said that this time my mother would really think that I was a whore when he got me pregnant again.

Fin looked at Olivia and then asked Hope who is he, tell us who he is?

Hope looked up she was already broken down, when she spoke you could barely understand her but Fin understood her just enough to make out the name Chad.

Olivia looked at Fin, your mother's boyfriend Chad?

Yes.

Olivia look at her did you take a shower this morning?

Hope shook her head no

Okay your going to go take a rape kit okay

Okay she said Olivia led her to the car. When Olivia took Hope to the ER, Fin went to go see Harmony and Dream. When he walked in the room Dream wasn't there and harmony was crying. Fin quickly walked into view and saw that there was a man that looked like the man in the photograph of Chad. Fin went over towards Harmony and she jumped into his arms just to get away from him. She whispered into his ear he did it, Fin, he's the one that did it.

Excuse me sir, I'm going to have to ask you to come with me down to the prescient for questioning. Okay the man said as he walked away from Harmony's bed. Harmony if Olivia comes in here tell her that Elliott will come and get her okay. The girl smiled and was glad that Fin saved her. At the prescient Captain was informed that we were coming in. when we got there we went into the interrogation room, Fin had a folder of pictures and started asking questions.

What's your name?

Chad Marcello

Olivia walked into Harmony's room with Hope right behind her, to find that Fin wasn't there. She thought to herself well maybe he went to go see Jon. But then Harmony spoke,

Olivia Fin said that some dude was going to get you. Right at that point Elliott came in the room.

You ready to go? He asked her

Yeah.

They both walked out of the room, Hope was staying with Harmony and know one new where Dream had ventured off to.

Where'd Fin go?

When he came to see Harmony she was screaming and crying because Chad was in the room and was by her bed. When Fin walked in and over to her bed he said that she literally jumped into his arms and whispered in his ear he did, he's the one that did it to me. So he took Chad down the prescient and he's in interrogation.

Chad what were you doing in Harmony's room?

I was going to see if she was alright and see if the girls were there because they weren't home.

Where you close to the girls?

Harmony is a sweetheart look at how long it took for her to get use to you. Hope that girl is feisty as hell, and Dream that girl is never home you would never no that she is alive.

What are your feelings on Melody?

Melody she's a baby, I don't know she okay I guess. I mean Hope is more into her daughter than anyone.

Did you see Hope last night?

Yes I wanted to make sure that she was okay because last time I saw her she was very upset.

What happened when you went over there?

She started yelling at me saying that everything was my fault.

And what did you do?

Well when she started to hit me when I got close to her to calm her down and I accidently elbowed her in the eye and I tried to restraint her.

Did you get on top of her to restraint her?

No of course not, and if your inferring that I raped her that a lie, I would never do that to her.

Really cause she said that you did and that you raped her when she got pregnant with Melody which would mean that Melody is your daughter also.

No there's no possible way, cause I never had sex with her.

And what about Harmony? Did you try and restraint her to, was she yelling, screaming and crying to and you couldn't take it so you hit her and you raped her.

Never that's not my fix, Harmony is to sweet and darling for me.

Casey and Captain were standing outside the two way window.

Well what do you think Case?

I'm going to go get a warrant for his DNA compare to both rape kits and the baby's DNA.

As Casey was walking out Olivia and Elliott were walking in.

What's happening Capt.?

He's denying everything, but Case is going to get a warrant for his DNA to compare.

Olivia opened the door and came in. She sat down next to Fin and looked at Chad the person that had started it all. Well Chad where is Dream?

What are you talking about I don't know that girl is never around why don't you call her boyfriend.

Harmony said that you came in the hospital early and you took Dream out and nobody had seen her since. And we have footage of you walking out of the building with Dream. Now where is she?

I don't know.

An hour later Casey came back with the warrant. It was a piece of cake to get a judge to sign. Captain knocked on the door and Olivia and Fin stood up and went to go see what he wanted, we got it. They took the warrant and walked back into interrogation.

Well Mr. Marcello we have a warrant for a blood sample we'll be bringing to the M.E now. When they got down there Warner took the DNA sample quickly of both Chad and Melody. I'll have the results ASAP for you guys. Fin and Olivia quickly nodded and led Marcello back to the car. Then they all went to the prescient. When they got there they put Marcello into a cell and Captain told them to get Hope, Dream, and Melody home. Wait Capt he took Dream, we found her. They took Melody and brought her to the car, as Olivia got done putting Melody in she turned around and Fin was right there, they quickly kissed and got into the car. Fin for once was driving at a good speed with one of his hands resting on Olivia's knee. When they arrived the girls were all set to go, they felt bad about leaving Harmony when the doc came in. Everything seems to check out you can sign the Harmony out if you would like. A big smile came across Harmony's face as Olivia kissed Fin and told him that she would go do the paper work. Harmony got off the bad after the nurse got her some clothes and took all the lines off of her. Harmony went over to Fin and held her arms up because she wanted him to hold her and he did. That's when the doc came back in the room. Kids your mother just woke up, go and see her. Fin handed Harmony to Dream and the four girls went in the next room to go see there mother. After they visited with there mother for an hour and Fin and Olivia visited with Jon; Elliott came down and took Jennifer's statement. When the girls were safe at home, Fin drove Olivia to her apartment. He walked her to her door, she unlocked it but turned around before entering.

Are you sure you wont spend the night?

No baby tonight we both need some sleep without any distractions

Okay

They both gave each other a kiss, Fin placed one of his hands on her lower back and the other one cupping her butt. After he broke the kiss they went there separate ways. Olivia went into her apartment and closed the door behind her and made sure that she had locked it. She flipped the light on and started to walk into the other room, she was beat and this case was hitting everyone the hard way. Olivia collapsed on her bed, and by the time that morning came she didn't even hear her alarm go off.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: i do not own any of the Law and Order SVU characters

By the time Olivia had woken up she only had about twenty minuets to get ready for work, and she made it in by the skin of her teeth.

"Liv cutting it close aren't we" Elliott said as she walked into the squad room.

"I woke up late, where is Fin" she asked as she looked over and saw that he wasn't there.

"He went on a coffee run, he should be back shortly"

I nodded my head in response, when Rainya came out of Captain's office. She sat at her desk as they all did paper work. When Fin came in he distributed the coffee, and we left to go get the results of the DNA from Warner.

'How are you baby?" he asked as he turned the corner and has one hand on mine.

"good, but I missed you last night' I responded with a smile and at the red light kissed him.

We finally arrived at the M.E.'s office and walked in, Warner said that she has good news for us. We followed her over to the computer screen.

"As you can see on the screen the DNA was a complete match, Chad is the father of Melody and he raped Hope and he also matches the hair found on the mother when she was brought into the hospital."

Fin and Olivia looked at each other and knew that they were both thinking the same exact thing, that they can go tell Casey the discovery and get Chad put away. They were about to go to the ADA office when Olivia's cell phone rang.

"Benson"

"Liv what's your and Fin's status as of right now?"

"Capt we just left the M.E. office and the DNA matches, now we are going to go talk to Casey about the results, so it can be taken to trial."

"Okay that's great, after that I want you two to go check on the kids"

" We will Capt, talk to you later bye"

When Olivia reconnected her phone to her belt loop and updated Fin as they walked up to the elevator. As they were about to walk into the elevator, Casey was walking out.

"Hey guys, what's up" she asked as she motioned for them to follow her.

"The DNA matched to both the rape kit and confirmed that he is the father of Hope's baby and it also matched the hair that was found attached to the mother."

'That's great, I'll write up the report and setup an arraignment, this trial should be a breeze. We'll get into the details later, I have to be in court in a couple minuets." She waved back as she walked away.

Fin and Olivia then went to go visit with the girls to make sure that they were okay. When they arrived at the apartment building they knocked on the door, and when they heard a reassuring coming they thought that this was going to be a quick visit. When the door opened Hope was no different then she was before, and Harmony was playing with her Barbie dolls on the middle of the floor in the living room. She looked up saw Fin and ran to him and gave him a hug before going back and playing.

"Hope where is Dream?" Fin asked wanting to make sure that all the girls were okay.

"She's at "her spot" thinking I'm guessing, she came home late last night and this morning she said that she was going out. She seemed upset and usually when she is upset she goes to her spot"

"where is her spot Hope" Fin asked wanting to go check up on her.

"at the park down the street, its where we use to always go as kids" Hope responded looking out the window holding Melody.

Fin and Olivia both look at each other and started to walk out the door and walked towards the park. Dream was right where Hope said that she would be, she was sitting on the swings scraping her feet into the sand.

"Dream you okay"

"I'm fine Fin, I just came here so that I could think, clear my head you no."

"yeah I no, but is there anything specific?"

"umm yeah, my boyfriend, well ex-boyfriend turned out to be a real pig and said that I should leave my fucked up family and start one with him. When I told him no because I love my family he said I was denying him and that my sisters and mother got what they deserved."

She took a deep breath before continuing on.

"He said that his Uncle picked the perfect family to fuck with because no one cares about us. He said that if I wasn't careful I would be next, and that if I was lucky I would survive."

"Dream look at me, nothing is going to happen to you or your sisters"

Dream looked up and hugged Fin and they started to walk back to the apartment. When Olivia and Fin went back to the squad room, Fin got it arraigned so that there was a police officer outside their door twenty four hours so that nothing happened to them. The next thing they did was check on the boyfriend Dylan. He had no record, he was clean, but they decided that they would have a little chat anyways. When they found him he was at the bar, playing pool.

"Dylan, hi I'm Detective Benson and my partner Detective Tutuola we were wondering if we could ask you some questions?"

"Sure" he replied as if it ticked him off that his game was interrupted.

"Where were you last night?"

"Hanging out with my girl, well now ex-girl Dream"

"Did you threaten her?"

"No, when she broke up with me I said fine if that's what you want and I left."

"that will be all for now sir" Olivia said knowing that they weren't going to get anywhere and they didn't really have anything to charge him with.

By the time that they got back to the squad room it was 7:37 and the rest of the unit was gone, so they decided to call it a night. Olivia grabbed the extra pair of clothes out of her locker, as they both closed down their desks and headed for the car. Instead of going to Olivia's apartment as usual, they went to Fin's. When they got inside it was nice and cool the temperature was perfect. They both took off their shoes and jackets, Fin collapsed his body onto the reclining chair and Olivia sat between his legs. She was tensed and way to involved in this case. Fin massaged her shoulders trying to get her to ease up while they watched the movie "Soul Plane". Just because they both wanted to get a laugh in before they went to sleep. As the movie had arrived at the end and as the credits were going through, Olivia turned around and kissed him. Olivia had her hands on his shoulders and Fin had his hands on her butt. Fin flipped Olivia so she fell flat on her back on the couch, when he went to go kiss her he bumped the remote and the channel changed to the news and they were on a cover story and the report was about young girls and police officer being murdered. As Olivia's eyes were glued to the television, Fin reached for both his and her cell phone and realized that they both had a missed call.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any Law and Order SVU characters.

A/N: Thanks to my beta reader and best friend!

"Liv we both missed a phone call" Fin informed her as she gazed at the screen in shock.

"Who was it?" she responded snapping out of her daze.

"It was Capt." He responded in a voice that made him seem worried,

"We better get down there!" Olivia said as she started to walk towards where we had kicked off our shoes.

"Lets go"

They both walked out the door in a hurry making sure that they grabbed everything, so that they wouldnt have to come back and get anything. While in the car Olivia was so scared that her leg couldnt stop shaking.

"Liv calm down, we dont even no if this is about them.." Fin tried to reassure her even though he couldnt even really make himself believe it..

They pulled up into the parking garage of work and they both jumped out quick and ran towards the squad room faster than any time before. When they walked in the first and only person that we saw was Rainya.

"Rainya what happened?" They asked eagerly while trying to catch their breath,

"Captain said that he needs you two down by the victims of your case's apartment, Elliott's already down there. They said that they need you two ASAP"

"Thanks Rainya!" They screamed as the duo ran back towards the car and drove over to the apartment complex.

When they arrived at the scene, between the noisy neighbors and the news anchors, along with all the cops and Swat team,the crowd was huge. They took out their badges, and past ducked under the yellow tape and found the Capt and Elliott.

"Capt whats going on?" Fin and Olivia both looked at him waiting for a response.

"We got a 911 call coming from the apartment. There were gunshots and we already no that the 'round the clock' cop placed on the girls is dead..."he paused to take a breathe "We dont know exactly whats going on inside, except that he wants to talk to you Fin." Capt replied and handed him the megaphone.

"Fin I see that you came to join our little, well quiet big gathering and to what do i owe this pleasure?" The man said coming from outside the living room window of the apartment.

"How about you let the kids go, they didnt do anything to deserve this!" Fin said trying his best to keep the children alive and safe.

"I can't do that detective, you see they had it coming when they started with my family. You see now that your ADA is going to be putting my Uncle away, I have nothing to live for, and no place to stay..." He answered as a result he moved away from the window.

Then everyone heard a loud muffled scream, Fin and Olivia looked at each other. Then she went and grabbed Elliotts arm and they headed around back to see if they could get through. As Fin continued to talk to this guy he figured out that it was Dreams ex-boyfriend Dylan. Elliott and Olivia were already at the back entrance of the building. Seeing that every apartment had an back entrance they quickly snuck into the apartment.

Olivia went in first and was quickly followed by Elliott. As they creeped around the corner a gunshot went off in their direction. Elliott moved in front of Olivia with his gun already drawn out of his holster and shot Dylan right in the shoulder.

"He's down!" Elliott said once for Olivia and then a second time through the walkie talkie.

Elliotts mind entrapped by making sure that Dylan was alive, or was at least going to make it, didnt even notice that Olivia didnt respond nor move from the position she was in before the first shot was fired. Actually her back was leaning up against the wall as more of a support system.

"Liv?" Elliott said scared and panicked as he quickly moved towards her.

She was shot through the bullet proof vest above the heart. Elliott immediately applied pressure to the wound before radioing down that they needed two sets of paramedics, 1 for Dylan... and 1 for Olivia. As soon as Fin heard that he dropped the megaphone and raced up the stairs followed by the paramedics. Fin shot through the room and immediately fell to his knees when he reached Olivia.

"Liv, stay with me. Livy keep your eyes open baby!" Fin kept repeating to her.

She just held his hand tightly, as her strength lightly loosen before she was transferred to the back brace and into the ambulance. Fin rode with her the whole way scared out of his mind, scared to lose her, and scared to live without his one true love. When they got to the hospital Fin jumped quickly out of the way so they could hurry Olivia inside. They rushed her into surgery as Fin waited in the waiting room; at first pacing and then cracking his knuckles and tapping his feet.

"Did you hear anything, How is she, Is she alright?" Captain, Elliott, and Jon (who had just got out of the hospital) asked all at one time.

"I dont know anything yet, she is still in surgery" Fin asked short of breathe from panic and hardly being able to hear his own words, while rubbing his now bloodshot eyes.

Just then the surgeon came out, sighing and taking the pale green surgeon hat off his head while walking towards them.

"Doc how is she?" Fin was the first to speak up.

"She went through the surgery like a pro and if everything goes the way expected, she should be out of the hospital in three days or so. After that she shouldnt go back to work for at least a week." Doctor Kiln spoke.

"Doc can we see her?" Fin asked rather abruptly.

"Yes, shes right down the hall but she will be still groggy from the anesthesia. She is in room 304, I will be up there later." Kiln answered while on a run back to the ER.

Fin, Elliot, Jon, and Capt arrived at Olivias room, it looked as if she was sleeping but as they walked in, she opened her eyes.

"How you feeling Olivia?" Captain asked, he always thought of her as a daughter.

"Like I got shot" she answered still feeling tired.

"Well thats understandable" John spoke as he continued "On with one detective out of the hospital, just for another to go in"

"Yeah well mine was in the line of duty" Olivia said weakly in her own defense.

"Ouch" Elliott chuckled.

"Okay guys we have work to be done, Fin you stay with Liv if we need you we'll call. Olivia well be back later!" Captain spoke as they said goodbyes and trailed out of the room.

After they left Fin and Olivia just stared at each other and started to laugh. Fin took Olivias hand and held as he brought it up to his mouth and kissed her. Olivia reached out for a hug and Fin excepted. As they released Fin put his hand on her cheek as he ever so gently and softly kissed her lips


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer i do not own any Law and Order SVU characters.

A/N: Thanks to my beta reader/bestfriend and thanks to Animaltalker for giving me a tip and thank you to LegaspiWeaver for incouraging me to write on to another chapter.

When Fin eased up and let go, Olivia reached in for another kiss before they were interrupted by the doctor that came to check up on her.

"Hi Olivia, Im Doctor Kiln I performed your surgery, your going to be alright. The bullet just nearly pierced you. It didnt hit anything major and you should be alright to leave in a few days as long as after you leave, you take at least a week for relaxation and to rebuild your energy. How are you feeling?" Kiln had asked after telling her about her injuries briefly.

"I actually feel great" she answered squeezing Fins hand a little harder.

"Thats great! Ill be back tomorrow to check and make sure that everything is going alright."

"Thank you doctor" Olivia said and he smiled, slightly waved and left the room.

Olivia stared Fin in the eyes as he brought himself closer back to her. He sat at the edge of the bed, staring at who he could have lost and never seen again and so happy that she was going to be okay.

"You scared me today baby..." Fin said with one of his hands on her cheek and the other one in her hand; while staring into her eyes searching for something but not sure what it was he expected to find.

As Olivia was about to answer back his phone started to ring, he removed his hand from Olivias cheek and answered the phone just in time before they had either hung up or went to voicemail.

"Fin" he said as his usual greeting into his phone. "Okay captain, no problem; Ill be right there" is all Olivia heard him say before hanging up the phone and turning back to face Olivia.

"I got to go baby, but Ill be back later. I love you." Fin said as he stared into her eyes kissed her and hopped off the bed.

"Bye baby." Olivia stated as he left the room.

As Fin walked back to his car, he was thinking to himself what could have been so important that it couldnt wait. As he pulled into the parking lot, he jumped out and rushed into the building being greeted by sad faces.

"Whats wrong, what happened?" Fin asked confused.

"The girls are dead, all five of them" Elliott stated.

Wait there were only four girls, Fin thought to himself rather confused and upset.

John looked over the rims of his glasses and stated "Warner examined the bodies and Dream was 3 months pregnant."

"Oh my god" was all that would come out of Fins mouth.

"Dylan had the girls dead an hour before we got there determined by the approximate time of death." Captain stated coming out of his office and entering the conversation.

"So he was messing with us, probably just waiting to shoot one of us" Fin said angrily while pounding his desk with his fist.

"Did anyone inform the mother yet?" Fin asked as he folded his arms across his chest.

"The mother died in the hospital a few hours ago." Munch answered.

"So the whole family is dead" Fin stated disgusted.

"I just got off the phone with Casey" Captain said walking out of his office and with a look on his face that seemed like hope. "She said that she would have Dylan arraigned tomorrow and Chad was arraigned this morning and is going to a grand jury. Dont worry theyre not getting away with what they did. Youre all dismissed he stated before walking into his office."

The squad gathered their stuff and headed for the elevator and were surprised that they werent called back like usual.

"You guys want to go for drinks?" Elliott asked knowing that everyone had to be stress out over this case.

"Sure" Munch answered.

"Fin how about you?" Munch asked.

"Cant Im going to go see Liv" Fin answered.

"Okay, tell her that we said hi and to get her butt out of the hospital and do everything the doctor says because we all know that she is stuborn" Elliott said as they all exited the doors and went their separate ways towards the cars.

Fin arrived at the hospital about five minuets later, and as he entered the room Liv was sleeping. He just sat in the chair that was closest to her bed. He ended up drifting to sleep and when he woke up he saw Olivia staring at him.

"Hey sleepy head" she said in the most caring and soft voice.

"Hey, how long have I been asleep?" He asked while rubbing his eyes.

"Well Im not sure what time you got here, but as far as I know of at least an hour." She answered while patting the bed for him to come and sit with her.

Fin got up and walked over and slipped his shoes off and laid off to the side of her. Olivia seeing that he was exhausted and tired, let him fall back asleep holding her hand as she did the same. When Fin had woken up again, he sat up and turned seeing that she was asleep and went to move off the bed. The movement had woken her up since she wasnt totally asleep.

"Hey baby" Fin said sitting down next to her once again and staring into her eyes.

"Hey, what did Captain want before?" Olivia asks curious about the case and why Fin was upset.

"Nothing, its okay" he answered totally lying to her.

"Then whats wrong, I can tell when there is something wrong and there is defiantly something wrong now please tell me ,baby?" Olivia said hoping that he would open up to her.

Fin kissed her again and said "Captain informed me that the 5 girls are dead, Dylan did that an hour before we even got there. The girls didnt have a chance and I told Dream that everything was going to be alright and I lied" Fin said putting his head down and staring at the floor.

"This wasnt your fault, look at me Fin. You did everything that you could to protect though girls. And what do you mean 5 girls there were only 4?" Olivia said.

"Dream was pregnant, 3 months. Most likely Dylan's child." Fin said squeezing Olivias hand.

Olivia let Fin hug her that lasted about a minuet before they started kissing again.

"Dylan is being arraigned tomorrow and Chad was arraigned this morning and he is going to the grand jury." Fin said.

"Thats good" Olivia said staring into his eyes and going in for another kiss.

Before they were interrupted by a nurse saying that it was time for all visitors to go. Instead of not listening like usual they said goodbye and left. Fin had to get sleep tonight.

The next day at the arraignment, the same thing happened as the day before with Chad, Dylan was going to a grand jury. This made all of the detectives happy. Since tomorrow was going to be the trials for both guys, all the detectives had was paperwork all day. After work Fin went to go see Olivia who was also going to be getting out of the hospital tomorrow. Olivia was happy when she heard that they were both going because now they were going to pay for what they did defiantly. That night pasted by fast, and soon enough all the detectives found themselves at the courthouse.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer:I do not own any of the Law and Order SVU

A/n: Thankz to my beta reader/best friend and thankz to people who leave reviews and leave suggestions

At the grand jury they voted both Chad and Dylan guilty just as they thought that they would, seen as it was a no brainier decision. After court Fin had to quickly get to the hospital to pick up Olivia. She was going to stay with him for a while. When he got there she was at the desk signing out with her bag in her hand.

Fin went up behind her and whispered in her ear "I got that baby."

She jumped a little and said "Oh hey babe."

They headed out back to the car, Fin as the gentlemen that he is opened her door and helped her in. When they got in front of his apartment building, Fin parked closest to the door. When he turned the motor off, they just sat there for some time.

"Liv you okay?" Fin asked staring into her eyes.

"Yeah Im fine" she answered as she lightly kissed him and opened the car door.

Soon after Fin opened his door and went into the back to get her bags before he joined her on the sidewalk.

"You ready to go up?" He asked

"Yes!" she answered while locking her hand in his free one.

They went over to elevator and went up to the 3rd floor. When they entered the apartment Olivia thought that it was set up nicely. Fin dropped her bags into his room in one of the corners. Then he went back out into the living room to join Olivia who was sitting on the couch.

"Ive been waiting to do this.." she said as he sat down next to her and they started to kiss passionately.

"So have I" Fin answered between kisses.

Olivia had her hands clasped around his face, while Fin had his at her waist. Olivia started to move her hands and continued on to unbuttoning his dress shirt.

"Liv not right now, I have to get back to the squad room, theyre probably wondering where I am." he said standing up and buttoning back up his shirt.

"Okay Fin, Ill see you later then." She responded, kind of upset that he had turned her down.

"Youll see me later and well finish later!" he responded leaning over and kissing her before he walked out the door.

Fin ran out the door and rushed over to the precinct and ran up the stairs not even bothering to wait for the elevator. When he walked into the squad room everyone was sitting at their desks talking with Creagan.

"Nice of you to join us" Jon said as Fin walked over to his desk and collapsed into his chair.

"Where were you?" Elliott asked.

"Taking care of someone close to me, and it took longer than I expected." Fin replied, not exactly lying to them, just stretching the truth.

"Well its nice to have you back with us," Creagan responded. "Now does anyone know how Olivia is?" Creagan asked, everyone knew that he thought of her as a daughter.

"I was with her last night for a little while and she said that if all goes well, she'd be getting out today." Fin answered knowing that he knew more than what he was sharing with the team.

"You know that she's going to want to be coming back soon, no matter what the doctor has suggested." Munch said.

And much to their surprise they heard a familiar, sweet voice behind them reply "You know me o too well Munch!"

Everyone was shocked by her presence especially Fin who had just left her and didnt know what she had planned to do.

"Already not following doctors orders" Elliott stated then tossed a stress ball at her.

With her quick reflexes she caught the ball through it back at him and said "I am following his orders, he said to take it easy for a week. Im not doing anything that requires a badge."

"Same difference" Fin mumbled.

You know most doctors suggest that it's lazy thing's you do rather than exercise and stuff that makes you healthy..." he started with one of his new theories. Then everyone chucked paper balls at him.

"As much as I would love to hear where this conversation, Olivia can I speak with you in my office?" Captain asked

"Of course" she answered while following him.

After about five minutes later Olivia was still in there, Fin thought that she would be coming out soon, so he went into the dark hallway that led to two more interrogation room's and waited for her to come out. When she finally did he made a little noise to catch her attention so that she would walk over there. Olivia glared around the room to make sure that no one was looking their way, before walking over to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and brought him close to her as she leaned her back up against the wall and started to kiss.

Not knowing that outside in the main part of the squad room Elliott was talking to a victim and was about to bring her to the interrogation room. When he flipped the switch to turn the lights on Olivia quickly took her hands off from around Fins neck and Fin quickly moved his hands off of her stomach and placed them at his sides. Elliott knowing what was going on from the quick glance didnt say anything and was just glad that the victim didnt see two detectives making out. He lead her past them and told her that he would be right back and left the room. He went back out into the hallway and walked over to them.

"What the hell do you two think that your doing? Making out in a dark hallway are you nuts, youre lucky that it was me and not Captain." Elliott said angrily at the two of them, even though he knew that it was not them that he was mad at.

"El your not going to tell him are you?" Olivia asked staring into his tough angry eyes


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own any law and Order Svu characters

A/N: thanks to my beta reader/bestfriend and to everyone that reviews!

Elliott gave her this look like he was thinking 'you want me to keep a big secret like this from everyone?'

"Elliott?" Olivia said one last reassuring time, giving him pleading eyes.

"Okay, Okay I wont tell under two conditions?" Elliott said.

"Name them" Fin responded hoping that they would be reasonable.

"One, Olivia your going to follow the doctors instructions and I dont want to see you in the squad room until the week is up," Elliott said seriously. "Number two is that I wont ever catch you two kissing in this hallway or anywhere else in the squad room!" he said with a chuckle.

"Deal" Fin said.

Elliott who was still laughing started to make Olivia laugh out her words "Deal, now go question your victim."

Elliott started to walk into the interrogation room, when he turned around and said "Olivia go home!"

"Okay" Olivia responded and then looked at Fin and said "I need the keys to your place so that I can get in."

Fin reached into his pocket and handed her a set of keys "Your letting me in when I get there" he said giving her a quick kiss.

"Maybe if your lucky Ill let you in.." Olivia said teasingly as she walked away and said goodbye to everyone else.

Fin just smiled and shook his head as she walked away. Elliott was back still in the interrogation room with the victim, she was really upset and looked like he needed someone in there with him so Fin entered.

"Zaya this is Detective Odafin Tutuola" Elliott spoke to her when Fin sat down in the chair next to him.

"You can call me Fin" Fin said to her, he felt sorry for her she was crying and really upset.

"Do you want anything to drink?" Fin asked.

She replied 'no' and they went on with asking questions to understand what had happened. When they had gotten out of the interrogation room they were both exhausted. It was almost eight thirty so they decided to call it a night, they both shut down their desks and headed out the door.

When they started to split apart, Elliott asked Fin "On all serious notes how long have you two been together?"

"About two and a half months" Fin answered as he got into his car and drove off.

When he got to the outside of his apartment building, he was glad to see that one of his neighbors was also entering so that he didnt have to have Olivia come down to let him in. As he arrived at his door he knocked just loud enough for her to hear. She stumbled over to the door considering she was just sleeping and was still tired. Olivia greeted Fin at the door and they both began to kiss.

"You seemed stressed, is it something about that girl?" Olivia asked between kisses.

"Your not going to sucker me into giving you information on a case, you heard the doctor he said rest, not Olivia you can work off of the information your boyfriend gives you" he answered her back.

"Please baby you seem tense I just want you to relax" she replied giving him the puppy eyes.

"You want me to relax? Then watch Fast and the Furious with me" he answered bringing her over to the couch and snuggled with each other.

Olivia had fallen asleep on Fin half way through the movie. She must have been sleeping for about twenty minuets before Fins cell phone started to go off. He tried to reach for it on the coffee table without waking up Olivia, but the ringing woke her up so she lifted herself so that he could answer.

"Fin" he said when he flipped open the phone.

"Fin its Elliott" he answered

"Hey El whats up?" Fin said

"Captain called me and said that we have a problem, it seems that Zayas sister isnt home, and Capt said that hes having her stay in the crib. I just wanted to update you on what was happening."

"Okay El thank you, Ill see you tomorrow bright and early" and then he hung up the phone and lay back down.

Olivia rested her head back on Fins chest, while he put his hand back on her butt.

"He was calling about the case right?" she asked.

"Just giving me an update." He answered.

When the movie was over, they both went to bed. The next morning Fin was trying to not disturb Olivia while he got ready for work.

He jumped when Olivia said "Good morning sweetheart."

"Good morning baby" he replied walking over to the other side of the bed and giving her a kiss. "Did I wake you up?"

"Im a light sleeper and Im use to waking up this early" she answered him.

"What are you doing today? Because I know that your not sitting in the apartment." they both chuckled.

"I thought that I would go to my apartment pick some things up and see if there is any messages on the machine that Ive been waiting for" she answered.

"Okay sweetheart, well I have to go so Ill see you later and remember no prescient and dont be on your feet all day." he said giving her a kiss goodbye

"Okay bye baby, I love you!" she said

"I love you too!"

Soon enough after an hour of sleep and another hour of lounging around Olivia started to get ready to go back to her apartment. When she got there it was the same way that she left it. The first thing that she did was went to the bathroom and packed up some necessities, then she grabbed some chick flicks that she knew for a fact that Fin did not have at his apartment. Before she walked out the door she noticed the blinking red light from the corner of her eye, it was her answering machine. She dropped her bag and let the door shut. Placed her keys on the counter and walked over to the phone and pressed messages.  
She heard a sobbing voice start to say: "Livy, its Zaya I no its late and all, and you are probably sleeping but when you get this I need you to come and get me. I no Im here a little early, but Im at the 1-6 prescient. Please Liv come soon!" Olivia heard the phone beep.

She stood there in shock for what seemed like a minuet but was only seconds. She forgot about her bag and grabbed her keys off the counter. She speed down to the prescient, as she arrived she parked in the first available spot and ran up the stairs instead of waiting in front of the mob for the elevator. She rushed into the squad room.

"Where is she?" Olivia asked quickly and out of breath

"Where is who, Olivia sit down and calm down." Jon said trying to calm her.

"No! Jon where is my sister Zaya" she asked quickly as his eyes glared in amazement.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own any Law and Order SVU characters.

A/N Thanks to the people who review much appriciated and thanks to my beta reader/bestfriend

Jon stood there for a second before he snapped out of his gaze "What do you mean your sister?" he asked curious and confused.

Before Olivia could answer Jon, Elliott came in Olivia "what are you doing here?" he asked looking like he was waiting for a Hollywood nominated excuse.

"Elliott dont give me bullshit, where is my sister Zaya?" Olivia asked.

"Your sister?" he asked questioningly

Olivia was starting to get mad "yes my sister!" she answered.

Olivia realized that Elliott was walking in the direction of the interrogation room. She started to walk back there and stare through the first two way glass and saw no one was in there. She walked up to the second one and looked through and saw Zaya in total tears and her boyfriend trying to comfort her. Olivia whispered Zay and then burst into the interrogation room.

"Zay" she said running to her sisters side.

When her sister looked up she started to get a little more cheerful, "Livy, you came!" she cried out as she hugged onto her sister.

As they hugged Fin just looked at Olivia in amazement, she never told anyone that she had a sister. When they stopped hugging Olivia took Zayas face into here hands  
"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Liv I was so scared and then you didnt answer your phone and all I wanted was to see you.." she answered sobbing.

Olivia looked at Fin again and saw that he would want an explanation and soon.

"Zay Ill be right back okay, I need to talk to Fin" she said when her sister answered her and Fin walked outside the room.

The whole squad was there waiting for an explanation on why they all didnt know... about her having a sister.

"Why havent you told any of us?" Elliott asked as they both came out.

"Because shes not really my sister, its the program big brother/big sister. I was in it when I was living in Pennsylvania before I moved here. Zay and I have been emailing back and forth, her foster home wasnt working out so I talked to her foster parents and while they were on a two week vacation she would be staying with me. I never thought that this would happen." she answered trying so hard not to break down to tears.

Fin was trying so hard not to be mad but it broke him down that she didnt tell him that her sister from a program was coming and especially since now she was staying with him.  
"I need to go get some air" he said looking at Olivia and then looking forward again.

Everybody knew that he was going to the roof.  
"Excuse me for a minute" Olivia said following behind in his direction.

Fin was on the roof for maybe 3 minuets before Olivia had gotten up there.

"Fin, Fin where are you?" Olivia called when she got to the top of the stairs.

At first Fin wasnt going to answer and then he thought I love her to much not to answer "Over here Liv"

She followed the trail of his voice and when she found him, he was just waiting  
"Listen Fin Im sorry."

"Your sorry Olivia, come on she was coming for a visit 6 days after you got shot. Were you going to just spring this up on me out of no where, why didnt you tell me after you talked to her parents?" he said not sure what kind of response he was going to get.

"I was going to tell you about her the night that I get shot, so that you would at least no. But then I got shot and totally forgot that she was coming and then she came early. I should have told you when I talked to her foster parents but that night was special, it was the night before we started our relationship. One of the most passionate night in our relationship so far!" Olivia said.

Fin took a couple of steps forwards so that she was right in front of her. He put his arms around her and held her close and kissed her forehead. He knew what night she was talking about, the first night that they had sex. They only had sex twice.  
"Olivia I love you and Im not mad that you didnt tell me. But listen to me baby its not your fault, now lets go down there and get your sister." he said and as they were about to walk away Olivia stopped and kissed Fin deeply.

When they got downstairs they disconnected their hands so that no one that would find out about them. Zaya was sitting in Olivias chair when they got to the desks. Then they heard clicking of heels behind them, Olivia turn so that she was facing away from Fin and towards the door.

"Alxzaya, baby are you okay?" Roslyn the foster mother asked.

"Yeah mom, Im fine Zaya." said reassuring her mother.

"Olivia how could you let this happen to her? You said that her coming to New York would be fine and that she wouldnt get hurt! she asked screaming across the squad room and loud enough for everyone to stop what they were doing to listen in.

"Roslyn this is not my fault, its not Zays fault. The only persons fault that it is, is the person that did it to her. If you didnt send her up early and sent her up on the right day then maybe it wouldnt have happened anyways." Olivia said and then quickly exited the room.

Fin at this point not even caring about what anyone would think went chasing after Olivia. Who stopped moving when she reached the last stair at the top of the staircase. Fin sat down next to her on the step and waited for her to speak, move, or something.

"Im fine Fin, Im fine!" Olivia kept saying quietly.

"Baby you have to believe that it is not your fault!" Fin said looking deep into her eyes.

"I know but now Roslyn is here and my sister cant even get away from her. I can't work the case because Im supposed to be on bed rest and not getting stressed out." Olivia said waiting for Fins input.

Fin didnt say anything, he just rubbed her back and held her close. When Olivia was ready they both went back downstairs. They walked into the squad room everyone was still there, but Zaya was in more tears.

"Olivia, Fin; Zaya has something to confess to us!" Elliott stated angrily.

"Go ahead Zay." Roslyn encouraged her to speak.

"Olivia, Fin; I made up the whole thing. Everything you got from evidence was from my real mom and dad. Im sorry its just that I didnt really want to be away from Roslyn and my foster dad Harry so I rebelled out." she stated.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own any Law and Order SVU characters.

A/N: thank you

Later that day at Fins house Olivia was still upset from what had just happened that day.

"Fin how could she do that I mean if she didnt want to come up she didnt have to, what happened to the sweet girl I left back there?" she questioned as she sat on the couch, waiting for Fin to join her with some ice cream.

"Fin walked in with one big bowl with 2 spoons. I dont know why she said something like that, and Liv people change, she just probably didnt know what she was doing." he answered.

Olivia twirled her spoon around that bowl of chocolate fudge brownie ice cream. It was like she was just dazing at the spoon spinning; Fin took the bowl away from her and looked into her eyes.

"Its not your fault baby!" he said.

Olivia moved closer to him and rested her head on his chest. Fin held her close for a few moments until she looked into his eyes and started to lightly kiss him. Fin deepened the kiss, hoping that this time they werent going to get interrupted. Olivia started to lay back, so that Fin was on top of her, covering her like a blanket. He started to kiss her neck and put his hand under her shirt when he touched Olivias breast she started to move out from underneath.

"Im sorry Fin I just cant do it, Im sorry." Olivia said with sadness in her eyes that Fin could see. As if she was hiding something from him.

Olivia walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water out of the refrigerator and disappeared out of sight. Fin took a deep breath and walked out into the kitchen to find Olivia crying leaning over the counter.

"Liv talk to me, ever since the first day that we had sex, its like you want to but your holding back. Whats wrong?" Fin asked in concern.

Olivia looked over at Fin and she felt her stomach in her throat and she ran to the bathroom. Fin followed behind her and held her hair back while she puked. When she was done (she flushed the toilet), she sat for a second with her head up against the wall. Before standing up and walking over to the sink to rinse her mouth and brush her teeth.

When she was done she stood there for a second, Fin walked over to and lightly wrapped his arms around her waist.  
"You alright baby girl?" he asked her as she used her arm strength to hold her up.

Olivia started to turn around slowly, Fins hands glided with her body as she moved. He could see the redness in her eyes and she could see the worry in his. She rested her arms loosely on his shoulders and rested her head on his chest. Fin could feel that she was getting weak so he moved one of his arms and picked her up and carried her to the bedroom. He laid her down on the bed and laid next to her on the other side. She turned to look at him, she took his hand and held it close to her lips. She laid small kisses on it and when she started to cry she squeezed it. Fin got closer to her.

As he laid closer he used his other hand to brush the hair out of her face. He lightly kissed her cheek and then her mouth.  
"Whats wrong baby?" he asked.

Olivia look at him and started to kiss him passionately but Fin pulled away.  
"Tell me whats wrong Olivia!" he said looking at her and not letting kissing give her an excuse not to tell him.

She started to get a teary look in her eyes again. "I dont want to tell you, cause Im afraid of losing you and everything we have. Dont worry about it, Im taking care of it myself." she answered and she went to go get off the bed but Fin wouldnt let her leave.

"Olivia I love you too much, youre my love. Nobody and nothing can change that. You are not going to lose me." he reassured her looking into her eyes.

He saw a glare of comfort in her  
"Im six weeks pregnant." she said just waiting for the expression on his face to change and for him to say your not worth it or something. But instead he started to smile, I mean a hundred watt smile.

"Were going to be parents, I love you. And I love you too he said kissing her stomach!" Fin said as he heard and felt Olivia take a deep breath of relief.


End file.
